


泡芙明明车要叫什么系列6

by mochan8



Category: PS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochan8/pseuds/mochan8





	泡芙明明车要叫什么系列6

“现在你还不相信我吗？”son望着眼前有些闹别扭的小孩故意问。  
“哥，我没有！”pin有些着急的反驳，“对不起，我......”  
son用一根手指点住小孩的嘴巴，一只手搂住他的脖子凑近，“嘘，我们来做吧。”  
pin一瞬间睁大眼睛，耳朵蹭的一下就红了，赶紧点头。  
son拽着小孩的衣领将他扯进房内，一把将他推倒在床上，自己慢慢一边扯掉领带一边爬到他的上方，“今天你惹到我了，所以你要乖乖的听我话，不 要 乱 动 。”  
pin僵硬的点了点头，一动不敢动。  
son修长的手指顺着pin高挺的鼻梁慢慢滑下，pin有些痒痒的皱了皱鼻子，son不满的戳了戳他微撅的嘴唇，“不许动。”  
“哥……很痒……”  
“不许！” son蛮不讲理的揪了揪pin有些长的额发。  
“好好好，我不动，我不动。”pin赶紧答应。  
“哼，再动把你绑起来。”son哼哼着摸了摸小孩的耳朵。他伸手顺着脖子来到小孩大开的领口，然后一颗扣子一颗扣子的慢慢解开，“嘿嘿，你叫啊，你叫的再大声也没人来救你。”  
pin有些无语的看着身上演的起劲的哥哥，有些不知该怎么配合。  
“你怎么不叫啊，快点叫！”son不满的戳了戳小孩的胸肌，心里在想：死小孩什么时候去练的，胸变大了么。  
“啊！啊！”pin只好配合的叫了两声。  
son一巴掌拍在小孩胸口，“你叫的也太难听了！闭嘴！”  
pin瘪了瘪嘴，哥哥好难讨好哦。  
son俯下身埋在小孩颈间轻舔，抬手摁住对方的心口，那儿的心跳如鼓擂。一低头看见小孩腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，都能想象出里头性器的模样。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬腿用膝盖从pin的大腿根一路摩擦到中间，抵住那团硬挺蹭了又蹭。  
“唔，哥哥……”pin忍不住握紧了拳头。  
“不许动！”说着son伸手解开小孩的裤头，拉下他的内裤，性器没有了束缚一下弹了出来，“没事长那么大干什么，哼。”  
son将性器含入口中，却无法完全含入只能用手圈住剩下的部分，缩紧口腔，慢慢舔舐着性器的前端。  
son抬眼想看小孩怎么这么乖得没有动静，下一秒就被人握着手臂拎了起来，然后被掀翻在了床上。  
pin迅速把哥哥的衬衫脱去露出他白玉一般温润的肌肤，捞过刚刚被哥哥脱下扔在一边的领带将他的双手缠住压在头顶。  
son一瞬间被掀翻在床时懵了，等他反应过来的时候已经被捆上了，“pin，你给我解开，说了不让你动的！” 他气急败坏的  
“哥哥，我再不动就要憋死了。哥哥，你忍心让我那么难受么，亲爱的哥哥……”pin说完俯首吻住他，舌头纠缠着，双手也不闲着一手揉搓着他的乳珠，一手向下揉弄着他的性器。  
激烈的吻承载不住唾水满溢，透明湿滑的液体自嘴角渗出，汇聚在下巴。小孩顺著水液的轨迹一路舔舐，吻过son滚动的喉结、俐落的锁骨，直到乳头。舌尖在上头打转，继而含住、吸吮，没一会儿son就只剩下躺着喘息的份了。  
pin哄诱着， “哥哥，把裤子脱了吧。”  
迅速的把哥哥的裤子扒下来后，son双腿大张被抗在小孩肩膀上，他一把抓住哥哥的脚，吻过他白皙的脚背，沿著上头的经络血管，一路舔吮至他大腿根处。那儿的皮肤很敏感，他双腿打颤。  
son体毛本来就很稀疏，那里也是，性器也是很可爱的粉红色。pin俯身舔了舔，将性器整个含入。性具突然被含住，son十指不觉插入对方的发间，像在鼓励小孩更进一步。 他不自觉的晃动著腰肢，“啊...…啊嗯……”   
小孩吐出哥哥的性器，从根部一路吸咬，舔舐顶端渗出的清液，再整个吞入，son忍不住推搡他的脑袋，“不行，这样我要.....啊....会射....啊...."   
但是小孩完全不肯松嘴，反而更加卖力的吞吐起来。  
“啊....放开....啊唔...." son忍不住抱住小孩的脑袋，双腿绷直，脚趾蜷缩，然后突然脱力般的倒回床上。“哈啊，哈啊.....”  
pin并没有给哥哥喘息的机会，他更用力的抬起哥哥的双腿，掰开他的臀瓣，埋首伸舌舔弄他的穴口四周。  
“呀啊！son，不要.....嗯.....”son想摆臀挣脱那滑腻的舌头，但是被pin固定住持续的舔吸。  
穴口被舔的发软，阵阵开合，“别舔了，啊....进来，进来吧。”  
小孩从枕头下掏出润滑剂和套子，给自己带好了套子又给哥哥和自己抹了一堆润滑剂，“哥哥，我要进去了。”  
他亲了亲对方的唇，一边把粗长的性器顶了进去。   
唇舌相贴，下肢相合，一切的一切都像毫无罅隙。内部被撑开的感觉太鲜明，他忍不住咬住下唇，小孩过于粗大的性器使他穴口的皱褶被完全撑开，pin硬刺的耻毛磨蹭着他敏感的边缘。小孩的性器如同一根滚烫的铁杵，每一次进入都让他觉得肠道又酸又麻，小孩沉甸甸的囊袋打在他的屁股上，力道大的让他的屁股都发红了。  
“嗯....不，轻...啊！”内部撞击的力道越来越大，son低叫出来，双腿忍不住夹住小孩精瘦有力的腰部，想让他慢点。  
pin直接摁住哥哥在腰间作乱的细腿，一手抬高他软绵绵的腰，方便自己更好的进出。  
“不要了，不要了....啊....啊啊.....”小孩一下一下有力地抽插，son忍不眼前一阵阵发黑，敏感点被猛力的一下下擦过，一阵电流般的快感霍地顺着脊椎冲上脑袋，使他全身发麻，他张了嘴却久久无法发出声响，生理性泪水自眼角溢出，高潮感强烈淹没了他。   
pin亲柔的吻着他让他平复一下呼吸，然后突然将人一把抱了起来让他坐到身上。son腰肢软软的连撑住自己的力气都没有，他的腿大张，使小孩的性器彻底没入小穴，进的极深。  
pin扶着他的腰，从下往上，一下一下用力的打桩、  
“嗯，恩唔，要，要坏掉了......不......”真的要坏掉了，会被操死的，son双手无力的在pin的背上抓挠，要被牢牢抓住，根本没法逃脱。  
最后pin射出来的时候son双眼涣散，嘴巴微张，只剩下本能的喘息。  
半响，伴着一声重物坠地的声音，“你今天给我去睡沙发！！”son哑着嗓子把小孩踹下来床。


End file.
